Daughter of a hanyou
by Yuni
Summary: Kagome gets pregnant with Inu Yasha's child.Three years after,Sachi Hoshiko (their daughter) gets thrown in a river and dissapears for eleven years. Kagura and Kanna bring Naraku back to life.The youkai has a plan...
1. Revelation

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu Yasha merchandise of any sort! Got that?  
  
Author: Welllllllllllll... hope you like it...... later dudes! I'll make sure it will last more than a chappy!  
  
Kagome was walking unsteadily. She's been feeling sick for the last month. But it wasn't a fever. No, it was something much more...  
  
Her friends noticed that she wasn't feeling too well. At the first recess, they came up to her desk.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her gal pals and before they opened their mouths to keep on, Kagome quickly replied:  
  
"Thanks for worrying guys, but I'm fine. Really."  
  
That was a lie, she felt like shit. She just decided to tell the nurse she wasn't feeling to well and wanted to go home. The nurse would understand, Kagome was usually always home. A few minutes after, she was heading her way to the shrine. Her mother was waiting for her at the door, looking worried.  
  
"How's the morning sickness going honey?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother, and gave a weak grin. Her mother was always there for her when she was feeling sick. She just went up to her, gave her a quick hug and replied:  
  
"I'm feeling a bit better, but I think I'm going to head off to the feudal era..."  
  
"To tell Inu Yasha?"  
  
Her daughter nodded. At that moment, her grand-father came up to her and said:  
  
"That's a wise decision, Kagome. That boy should know the truth."  
  
Kagome gave a quick grin, than ran to the well. In one moment, she was in the feudal era...  
  
Inu Yasha was getting restless. He had been waiting for Kagome for the last few weeks. He was starting to wonder if he had done anything to piss her off, as he usually did. Just at that moment, He saw from his perch (he had been hiding in a tree) pop out Kagome, strangely looking as if she was going to throw her insides out.  
  
He leaped from the tree and landed in front of Kagome. He was about to give her a kiss, when she pushed him away...  
  
( Author: I forgot to mention that this takes place two years after the series.)  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the hanyou. He realized that she was going to say something that was serious. He saw how her blue-grey eyes weren't showing a playful shimmer, but dead-serious one.  
  
"I have something to tell you. I'm..."  
  
Kagome looked away, holding her waist. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. Finally, she turned around and told him, almost shyly:  
  
"...I'm pregnant"  
  
"YOU'RE... WHAT?!"  
  
Inu Yasha's scream echoed thru the forest, making countless birds fly off trees.  
  
He looked at the girl. He saw that she was starting to regret telling him that. Quickly, he started questioning her.  
  
"WHEN did this happen, WHERE, HOW, WHAT the hell were you thinking and WHO did this to you? I will NOT take care of this child you hear me!?"  
  
Kagome just looked at him coolly. At that instant, Inu Yasha knew he did a stupid mistake. She simply replied:  
  
"Great to hear that you're abandoning YOUR OWN CHILD!"  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her big –eyed and stuttered:  
  
"What?.... you mean.... That's MY kid in there?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kagome couldn't continue anymore, for Inu Yasha fainted.  
  
Author: Yyyyyyaaaayyyyy! I'm done! Review please! Before I forget, this all happened because Inu Yasha became a youkai. Kagome got 'kidnapped' by him.... Okay, NOW I'm feeling queasy! 


	2. A special name

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Chapter 2: A special name  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Inu Yasha anything. Later dudes  
  
Author: Hey readers! I'm actually writin' a second chappy! Hurray! Sorry if the characters weren't EXACTLY like they are supposed to be, I just had to do it for the plot looks shyly  
  
At last, the eight months were over. It was Kagome's time. She was in Kaede's hut, lying on her back and sweating a litre per minute.  
  
Inu Yasha could hear her moan in pain. He clutched his fist, putting his claws in his palm. He thought:  
  
"Damn it! It's because of me that Kagome's in pain!"  
  
He felt useless out of the hut ( Kaede told them to stay out of the hut. Any distraction could make that birth harder and could kill Kagome.) Miroku came up to Inu Yasha and patted him on the back.  
  
"There, there Inu Yasha! Relax, Kagome will be fine."  
  
Shippou jumped on his head and added:  
  
"Miroku's right you know! If Kagome could last this long ( they've been waiting there since night-fall) She'll be okay!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right guys. I'm overreacting on this. I'm just not used to the idea of being a father, you know?"  
  
Miroku and Shippou just couldn't help but look at Inu yasha with HUGE eyes. The hanyou looked at them and asked:  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
The monk and fox youkai went up to him and cornered him. Miroku added:  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
The monk shrugged, crossed his arms and gave a sigh.  
  
"... how do I break this to you?"  
  
Shippou jumped off of Miroku's head and took a deep breath. Then all of a sudden, started screaming at the hanyou, saying:  
  
"Inu Yasha! You're going to have to fix that temper of yours!"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and added: "Shippou right Inu Yasha. In one hour you hit Shippou 20 times, threatened to kill him 5 times and threw him in the distance 10 times! At this rate, your child will die in one week!"  
  
They quarrelled for another ten minutes ( where Inu Yasha gave a huge head bonk to both of them) when Sango ( she was the only one permitted to enter the hut, as mid-wife's assistant) came out, wiping her hands of blood.  
  
"You may come in now."  
  
Inu Yasha gulped. He knew that past that door, his whole world would change. He still took the risk, stepping thru the door. Miroku and Shippou tried to do the same, but the evil glares from Sango told them to back off.  
  
He saw that Kagome was okay. She was sleeping. He saw as he took a sigh a relief her waist go up and down calmly. Kaede was rapping up tightly the child. The old woman saw that the hanyou was there. She walked to him, holding the baby, and made him hold it.  
  
At first he was startled and refused. He then turned to Kagome, who woke up and gave a nod giving him permission to. He sceptically took the baby, and saw that it was a girl with black hair that shimmered like silver and little dog ears. The child opened her eyes. That startled both parents: one eye was blue-grey, the other was golden-yellow.  
  
Kaede started speaking.  
  
"This child is very special, ye must know..."  
  
Kagome looked up at the old priestess, startled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that the child is born under the fabled "Star of Sight". Legend has it that any person born under this star will be granted powers of seeing the future and reading peoples minds..."  
  
"A star... a blessed star..." Kagome thought.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and gave Kagome the baby.  
  
"I don't care what legend crap says..."  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
The hanyou looked at Kagome.  
  
"I think that we should name our daughter Sachi Hoshiko..."  
  
"Say what? I thought we were gonna call the child Inu Yashette..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
"What was THAT for?"  
  
"We are NOT going to call our child like that!"  
  
"Fine, have it you're way!"  
  
Inu Yasha stepped out of the hut, rubbing his head. He was greeted with pleasant taps on the back and startled looks  
  
It was official, the child would be called Sachi Hoshiko...  
  
Author: I'm done! Oh yeah! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Unexpected kidnapping

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 and remember what's written on it. I'm going for a coffee-break. Later dudes.  
  
Author: I'm baaaaaack! Here's chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected kidnapping  
  
"Mommy, I don't want to go pick flowers! Daddy said I that if I want to be a good hanyou,  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Sachi Hoshiko was only three years old and was already a real tomboy. Didn't matter if she wore a black and dark-blue( her favourite colors) kimono, she spent WAY to much time training with Inu Yasha. She looked at her daughter and said:  
  
"Come on! Hikaru just turned five and we HAVE to give something!"  
  
"But mommy, the guy's a creep! He asked me to be his wife last time I saw him!"  
  
Kagome thought:  
  
"Miroku should learn to teach that kid some manners before Sango does..."  
  
She stopped walking. Sachi Hoshiko collided with her mothers leg.  
  
"Mommy, why'd you stop?"  
  
Kagome turned to her daughter. The little saw that something was wrong: she saw the fear in her mother's eyes. "Sachi, I want you to run. Run as fast as your legs can go!"  
  
Kagome took her bow ( she carried it, just in case). She saw that her daughter looked at her, startled. Kagome took an icy tone.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!? GO NOW!!!"  
  
The little girl was shocked. She had never been spoken in that tone before. For a moment, she felt like doing just that. But she turned around and said:  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome looked at her daughter. She saw that her eyes weren't showing a childish glimmer. They were shining as if she was waiting for a good fight. A glimmer like Inu Yasha's eyes....  
  
Sachi Hoshiko looked at what Kagome was afraid of. She saw a band of thieves.  
  
"Bring on the fight!"  
  
The little girl charged at the band of thieves. She screamed out  
  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"  
  
In one swipe, she had killed three bandits. Another pack of hits and she knocked out a few more. Kagome looked from a distance and was amazed. Her daughter was fighting as well as Inu Yasha. In one minute, the bandits were on the floor either dead or unconscious. The little girl wiped her hand on one of the bandit's kimonos and started walking back to her mother. All of a sudden, one of the bandits stood up and shook his head. Kagome thried to warn her daughter, but it was already to late. The surviving bandit had already knocked out Sachi Hoshiko and had started taking her away. Kagome took her bow and shot. The arrow went thru the bandits' head. He was leaning forward, but had enough strength to trhow the child in the river. Kagome yelped. She ran to the river. But again, she arrived to late. The child was drifting away down the current.  
  
"I have to tell Inu Yasha"  
  
Kagome started running to the hut. A few moments later, Inu Yasha knew everything.  
  
He was infuriated. He started swearing his head off. Finally, he looked down and said:  
  
"Let's go find her"  
  
They didn't know that it would take seven years before that....  
  
Author: Sad! Review please! 


	4. A weird child

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer : Just copy the instructions on chapter 3, I have some homework to finish....  
  
Author: On second thought, I'll just write this chapter. But before I do that, I HAVE to tell you guys a few important details that I forgot to mention... Sachi Hoshiko learned Inu Yasha's two claw attacks, 'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer' and 'Claws of Blood', but she still invented a few moves of her own ( and I'm not gonna tell you their names!) Kagome's 'immortal', since Inu Yasha gave her a potion that makes her age as slow as he does. Miroku and Sango had a kid two years before Inu Yasha and Kagome ever did Naraku's dead ( no duh!), as is Kikyo Speaking of Kikyo, she won't be in this fanfiction...  
Now off to the chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: A weird child...  
  
Kohana and Akina were playing near the river again. Even if they were  
supposed to get lord Kinukaji's kimonos washed, they were splashing each  
other with the cold water. All of a sudden, one of the ten year old  
girls, Kohana, looked at the river and froze. Akina, thinking that she  
was tricking her, was about to splash her friend, until Kohana made her  
look. And then she saw a little girl in a black and dark-blue kimono  
drifting down the river on a log. Akina replied:  
  
"Oh my god! Someone's in the river! We have to tell the guards!"  
  
"It's not worth calling them, by the time they get here, she'll be down  
the river!"  
  
As hard as Akina didn't want to admit it, Kohana was right. The guards  
would arrive to late. Determined to save the girl, she started climbing a  
nearby tree. Her looked at her, startled.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"If you won't help me, I'll have to save that kid MYSELF!"  
  
"And get all the glory for it? Over my dead body!"  
  
Kohana started climbing the tree as well. They both hurried. If they  
didn't, that girl will be as good as dead. After shat seemed to be an  
eternity, they finally made it to the end of the farthest branch. Akina  
being the gutsier one of the duo, she told her friend:  
  
"Come on! You better make sure I don't fall!"  
  
Kohana grabbed Akina's kimono firmly. No way was she letting go. The  
wearer to the kimono swooped down and waited for the unknown girl to  
drift closer. When she finally did, she stretched her arms out to grab  
her.  
  
Sachi Hoshiko woke up to the sight of a human hand. Seeing her position,  
she gladly grabbed it and was pulled up a tree.  
  
The three girls were back on the ground: on of them coughing out water  
and the two others fixing their arms. Sachi Hoshiko shook her head of all  
the water and that's when the other girls realized that she wasn't  
completely human...  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Akina couldn't continue her phrase, she was just too shocked. As was  
Kohana. The little stranger stood up, they saw that she had a sword as  
tall as her hanging on her side. The little girl, seeing their surprise,  
said innocently:  
  
" What is it Akina? Kohana? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"  
  
That just shocked the two girls even more. Kohana said, stuttering:  
  
"Ha...How... Di...Did...You ...know...our...."  
  
"Your names? I'm psychic, I know lots of things about you, and by the  
way, my name's Sachi Hoshiko..."  
  
The girls just opened their mouths even wider. This girl was freaking  
them out even more. Finally, Akina stood up and said to the little girl:  
  
"Where're your mother and father?"  
  
Sachi Hoshiko looked away, sad eyes, saying:  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
She started crying. Kohana looked at Akina angrily:  
  
"NOW look what you've done!"  
  
The two started quarreling, until finally, Kohana sighed and said:  
"Come on, let's see what the lord will say about this"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?"  
  
Lord Kinukaji was fuming.  
  
"WHAT WILL THE OTHER LORDS THINK OF ME? KEEPING A HANYOU IN THE CASTLE  
IS LIKE LEAVING A BEAR IN A HONEY STOCK!"  
  
His two servants gave a sigh. The lord was always like this, especially  
in these kind of situations. Akina said:  
  
"Milord, the child is probably a skilled fighter..."  
  
"READY TO RIP US TO SHREDS!!!"  
  
"Milord, hear me out! If we teach the child NOT to kill everything at  
sight, she won't be violent!"  
  
The lord stopped pacing. He looked at the two girls and gave a sigh, he  
finally said:  
  
"Fine, she could stay, but ONE false move, and she'll be out of this  
castle. I want you two to take care of her."  
  
The two girls sighed. At least they won. They looked at the child. She  
was looking at butterflies fluttering around. Take the sword off her and  
she would be harmless.  
  
Things would be a piece of cake raising this kid, of at least, they  
hoped....  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: Oh yeah! I'm done! I rock! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Trying to fit in when you're out of plac...

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha anything, blablablablablablabla.....  
  
Author: Hey readers/reviewers! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! Won't happen again! It's chapter 5!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5: Trying to fit in when you're out of place  
  
It was Sachi Hoshiko's first day as a servant. Sure, she didn't like housework, but at least she had a roof on top of her head and a few friends. Akina and Kohana made a vow to help her out when needed.  
  
"Come on Sachi, you'll be fine!"  
  
"I don't know, I think that no one else will like me for a while..."  
  
Correction: she KNEW that no one would like her and be afraid of her. She looked at her presentation: she wore a black kimono with a dark-blue floral print. She sighed, at least she would be wearing pretty clothes. She still looked away, to the countryside. She knew that somewhere, her parents were looking for her.  
  
"Come on! You don't want to mess up on your first day as lady Gin's personal servant, do you?"  
  
The little girl cleared her head of the thoughts she had before and ran to meet the other girls. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Akina, what were you THINKING?"  
  
That was one of the male servants' replies.  
  
"She's part youkai, you know what that means?"  
  
Kohana just couldn't take it anymore. She practically exploded:  
  
"WHAT? Are you saying that she's nothing but a blood-thirsty monster? Please! If she was that, we would be all dead by now!"  
  
The male servant bit his lip, Kohana was always logical when everyone else was nervous.  
  
"Still, I don't want that kid NEAR me, you understand?"  
  
The two girls gave a sigh. They understood. They were afraid that their friend wouldn't. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sachi Hoshiko was getting some water near the river. She was doing just that when all of a sudden, she heard a rock whistling by her head. She turned around and saw a group of male servants. They were undoubtedly friends of the one earlier. They started taunting her:  
  
"Sachi Hoshiko right?"  
  
"That means 'blessed star'...."  
  
"What blessed star were YOU born under? The star of freaks?"  
  
The boys were laughing at the lame joke. The young girl just stood up and looked at them coldly. Foolish replies from half-witted jerks would make her care less. The boys saw that their verbal threats didn't work, so they started throwing rocks again. The young girl being a hanyou, she also expected it. She just let them throw them and didn't even flinch. That's when the boys started to get fuming with rage. They started taking sticks and beating the crap out of her. That was also the moment when Sachi Hoshiko decided to intervene: one skilled punch on one side, a kick on the other, and the boys were one the floor, holding their stomachs. The little girl took her pot, now full with water, and was walking back to lady Gin's chambers. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"SACHI HOSHIKO!?!?!?!?"  
  
The little girl just lowered her head, she didn't care if she would be beaten in front of the whole staff, the boys attacked first, and not she. She slowly replied:  
  
" Milord...."  
  
"DON'T YOU 'MILORD' ME YOU LITTLE PEST!"  
  
Lord Kinukaji was pacing back and forth. He turned to her and gave a long sigh.  
  
" But then again, both you and those little ruffians said that they started, right?"  
  
"Ay milord."  
  
"So then it's settled"  
  
He turned to the group of boys and pointed an accusing finger at them.  
  
"YOU will be locked in your room with no food for one week and YOU..."  
  
He turned to the little hanyou. He was about to give the same punishment until he saw those eyes. Those strange, yet pretty eyes: one blue-grey eye and one golden-yellow eye with the saddest glimmer he ever saw. He gave another sigh and said:  
  
"...YOU will be forced to live with my daughter, the lady Gin. She will teach you how to be a proper lady."  
  
The little girl bowed down in recognition.  
  
"Yes milord"  
  
"And let this be a warning to ALL of you. You are dismissed."  
  
The little servants left the room: the gang of boys going in the left , the little girl on the right, going to pack her things. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
If she thought that living in Gin's quarters would be easy, she was half- right and half-wrong. Doing what the sixteen year-old ordered her to do was the easy part, having a good relationship with her and her fellow comrades other that Akina and Kohana was the hard part. Most of the girls were either related to one of the boys or had a crush on one of them. They looked at her coldly of in fear whenever she passed by their little group. They would always ask her two friends the same question day in, day out:  
  
"How could you hang out with her? She 's a freak of nature..."  
  
And every day, the two girls would answer the same answer:  
  
"Going back on our word is not a noble thing to do. Besides, she's WAY more fun than you guys..."  
  
The cold glares, snickering, talking behind backs and shoving from both genders would continue for another three years. Another three long years until she would have a real friend.... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: Hurray! I'm done! Don't forget to review! I need a few more reviews to update chapter 6.... 


	6. A true friend

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Look, people, I'm sure that by now you understand that I don't own ANY Inu Yasha merchandise! Now either memorize chapter 1's disclaimer or I'm going to go NUTS!!!  
  
Author: Hello again readers/reviewers! This is a reward chapter to all those who review on a regular basis! I hope that you (glares the people who probably read and don't review) squirm in shame! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6: A true friend  
  
"Three years. I've been here for three long years...."  
  
Sachi Hoshiko whispered this to herself. She was six years old, and her parents hadn't come for her yet...  
  
Speaking of her parents, she tried to remember them the most possible. But all she remembered was that her mother had loose black hair, a sweet scent, beautiful blue-grey eyes and wore simple, yet elegant clothing; her father had long silver hair, a foresty scent, golden-yellow eyes and a red kimono pants. Apart of that, they were strangers to her.  
  
She was about to take her bucket until she smelled something. Someone else was in the room...  
  
"Sachi, come on! All the girls are waiting for you to get some water!"  
  
The little girl cleared her head of the thoughts she had earlier. She left the room.  
  
The boy got out of his hiding place.  
  
"I thought she would rat me out this time..."  
  
It was Goku, lord Kinukaji's son. He was, as usual, spying on Sachi Hoshiko. He had been intrigued by her the day she arrived. But as the years passed by, she found out he had a slight crush on her, and would sometimes use it to threaten him with blackmail, just so that he could...  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
He gave out a sigh. He was probably the closest boy to her age (he was eight years old) but most of the boys under the age of 10 had a slight crush on her! Besides, she didn't really like him that much.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Giggles could be heard from the riverbed; as usual, all the girls were splashing each other. Well, almost every girl. Sachi Hoshiko, as always, was sleeping in a tree. If the other girls would stop giggling, they would have been able to hear the little hanyou talk in her sleep. "Mommy. I don't want to go pick flowers..."  
  
She suddenly woke up. The giggles had brutally stopped. She jumped down from the tree and saw a boy. He had a little ponytail and wore a dark red kimono.  
  
"Hey, Sachi Hoshiko?"  
  
"Yeah, what do YOU want today?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Why not? This bunch is pretty boring anyways. Besides, I've needed to practice my swordsmanship."  
  
"Let's get this party started, then."  
  
They walked away from each other. Goku took his fighting position. Sachi Hoshiko? She just stood very still and closed her eyes. He leaped to her, sword and all. The little girl had closed her eyes and stayed still until that point of the battle. She suddenly opened her eyes and took her sword out of the sheet and blocked the move. The boy tried to strike again. The same thing happened. Ten times the cycle went on, until finally, Sachi Hoshiko had put her opponent to the ground, putting her sword's edge right at his throat.  
  
"I could kill you now if I wanted to..."  
  
The boy gulped. She sighed, continued.  
  
"...but what fun will that be? There won't be anything fun to do anymore."  
  
She put her sword away and walked past him. He could see a faint smirk. He gave a slight blush. He actually got her to SMILE! Even if he lost, he still won in a way...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next day, Sachi walked to him.  
  
She sort of felt bad and tried to mend up wound in their social 'relationship'.  
  
"Hey, you want to play ball with me?"  
  
He was startled. Even after the duel, she wanted to play with him?  
  
"Well? You playing or not?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
They ran after each other. For the next four years, that would be a common sight to everyone in the palace: Goku and Sachi Hoshiko, causing mischief and putting pranks on everyone, without exception.  
  
They didn't know it, but in their hearts, their feelings for each other would grow...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: I'm FINALLY DONE!!! HURRAY!!! Please review! 


	7. Return of a great evil

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: I now own Inu Yasha ANI-MANGAS!! YAY!! But nothing else! Okay?  
  
Author: Hey peeps! You probably won't get another chapter for a while, since I'm going to Japan next Sunday, and won't be back for three weeks! Sorry if this chapter may seem a bit short...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7: Return of a great evil  
  
The forest was dark with an evil mana emanating from the heart of the forest. Magic was being produced at that very moment.  
  
Kanna brought more herbs to Kagura.  
  
"Here you go sister."  
  
"Thank you Kanna"  
  
The wind sorceress took a handful of herbs and threw them in the pot.  
  
"That Inu Yasha will pay for what he had done to Naraku"  
  
They hadn't perished like everyone thought they did. They had miraculously survived. A different fate was destined for Naraku. After the fatal blow, Kagura and Kanna heard his spirit speak...  
  
"I want to you to revive me, so that I can finish off that retched hanyou, Inu Yasha"  
  
They collected his remains and left to a safe location.  
  
Twelve years have they tried to bring him back. Twelve years of failure. But not this time. This time, Kagura knew what amount to put, what incantation to say. They had finally made the body and put the evil soul into it.  
  
An arm broke through the clay, followed by his head. His long hair flew with the wind as he stood from his clay model. Kanna had brought him clothing that he took. Kagura bowed in front of him.  
  
"Lord Naraku..."  
  
"I see you haven't change a bit, Kagura. Tell me, where is that horrid hanyou? I wish to finish him immediately."  
  
"Twelve years have passed from the time you perished. Things have changed in the world. It is said that Inu Yasha is father to two children, both hanyou, like him. But there is also a rumor going around that his first child, a daughter, was kidnapped at a very young age and does not recall her parents..."  
  
"Interesting detail, Kagura. It incites me to do a scheme sure to eliminate the hanyou who reaped me of my life."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"How unfortunate if either of them ever found out who the other really was. But no worry. I'll make sure that when they find out, it will be to late."  
  
He took his baboon skin coat and walked out of the forest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: So, you like it or not? A nice little review would be nice. Be on the look-out for chappy number 8! 


	8. Bloody massacre

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer on chapter 7, okay? I have some packing to do...  
  
Author: Hey people! What's up? Nothing? Okay, this chapter will be sad, so get a tissue box or something! Also, just to save my story, I had to make it PG13...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8: Bloody massacre  
  
Sachi Hoshiko had been looking gloomy for a while. Goku was getting worried.  
  
"You okay Sachi?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
She just couldn't tell him that he was going to die tonight...  
  
How could she? How could she tell him that she, a ten year-old hanyou, had been having dreams and premonitions of blood and death? He would think of her as a crazy nut job.  
  
She had these premonitions the day they dueled, and since then, she'd have bizarre sleeping patterns. She couldn't close her eyes anymore, not even to blink!  
  
It began to become dusk, so they headed back to the castle. Before she crossed the gate, she turned to one of the guards.  
  
"Keep a look-out. If you see or hear anything, warn the others."  
  
She left the bewildered guards and went to her quarters. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was late in the night when she heard a blood chilling scream.  
  
"No, it can't be! I warned them, but they didn't even listen!"  
  
She jumped out of her bed, put on her kimono and took her sword, the Kenjougen. She ran as quickly as she could. But even with her speed, she was too late. She ran to the courtyard. She stopped. Even if she warned the guards, she could see that the scene was just like in her premonitions: a blood soaked floor, fire everywhere, corpses laid on the ground as well. She heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sachi!"  
  
She turned around and saw Goku. She gave a sigh of relief. He was still alive. Maybe he wasn't meant to die tonight...  
  
He started running to her. That's when she got another premonition.  
  
"Goku! Don't come closer, if not you'll..."  
  
Too late. An arm passed through Goku's stomach. He wheezed. Blood came from his mouth. The arm quickly retracted itself from his stomach, leaving him fall on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
She stared in the darkness. Even if it was pitch black, she could still make out someone in the night. She squinted. She saw a man with silver hair, golden eyes wearing red kimono pants. She couldn't detect his scent, her nose overwhelmed by the already spilled blood. She only knew one person who dressed like that. Could it be?  
  
"D-daddy? No, it can't be! Why daddy, Why? Answer me!"  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"That was fun, but it still looks like I forgot something. Oh yes, now I remember..."  
  
He walked to where Goku was lying. The boy was crawling to the staircase. The man stepped on him, just like he would do for a bug. Goku screamed. Sachi Hoshiko was outraged.  
  
"Stop it! You're HURTING him!"  
  
She was in tears. Again, the man smirked and said.  
  
"I'm done here for today. Later kid..."  
  
He leapt over the gate and into the darkness.  
  
She ran to the Goku. She took his hand and whispered softly to him:  
  
"Goku? Don't worry, I'll find a doctor, you'll be fine..."  
  
"Sachi..."  
  
"Shhh...don't talk. You'll lose your strength."  
  
"Sachi, listen to me..."  
  
He sat up.  
  
"My time has come. But before I leave, I just want to tell you something: I...loved...you...the day we...met, and I'll...always...love you...forever."  
  
He expired. His hand fell from hers and his head fell on the side. He had passed away.  
  
Sachi Hoshiko was in tears. She held him closer. She still spoke to him  
  
"I loved you since I was three years of age. I never told you this before because I thought you would make fun of me. But now that I know the truth..."  
  
She hugged his bloody corpse and rocked him back and forth. All of a sudden, a bright light zoomed out of him and passed through her. A little tinge of pain went through her body. She stood up.  
  
"I'll find him Goku. And when I do, I'll kill him." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Naraku smirked.  
  
"I see that my plan worked perfectly."  
  
He laughed and disappeared.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: I cried so hard while writing this! Please review! 


	9. When the dog met the pup

Daughter of a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Now I'm wondering why I started an account on this site. I own two Ani-Mangas, got that?  
  
Author: Hello again peeps/readers/reviewers! This is maybe the last chapter I'll be writing for the next few weeks or so. Wanna know why? Your humble author's going to summer school for computer reasons. But still, be on the look-out for chapter 10, okay? Sesshoumaru's in this chapter! Hurray! He's my favorite villain in the show you know!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9 : When the dog met the pup  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Blood had been spilled. Lots of blood.  
  
Jaken looked at him.  
  
"What is it milord?"  
  
"There has been a massacre, that's what. I wish to go there."  
  
"But, milord..."  
  
"No buts. Go wake up Rin. We're leaving as soon as she's awake."  
  
The little toad (or is it an imp?) did a small bow and went to find Rin.  
  
"Wake up! Up! Up! Up!!!"  
  
Rin moaned.  
  
"But the sun's not even up!"  
  
"The lord has asked me to wake ye! And when the lord doesn't get things done, he could be easily flustered!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can't you see that I'm up already? Gosh, no need to tell a tale you know! You're really boring..."  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Jaken didn't have time to finish his threat, for he received a rock.  
  
"But milord, she started it!"  
  
"Be quiet Jaken. Because of your big mouth, I might accidentally throw another rock on your head."  
  
The little servant gulped. He calmly took his seat near the twenty year old 'human girl' as he called her. They flew off on the two headed dragon.  
  
They landed at a castle. Jaken proclaimed:  
  
"Milord, you are right! As usual, you have detected blood miles away!"  
  
"Will you shut up already Jaken?"  
  
Jaken was kind of freaked out. Who was that who spoke so impolitely, he thought. He should have to teach manners to some ruffian. He was still afraid. That voice had sounded pretty familiar. He took his staff nonetheless and turned to the direction of the reply.  
  
To his utter amazement (and relief) it wasn't Inu Yasha. It was just a girl who wore a poison mask (to protect her from the smell of blood no doubt) and wore a straw hat that you could see travelers wear. It was inclined on the left, leaving a golden-yellow eye for all to see. Her hair was in a lose braid and her blue and black kimono was stained with blood. She had a sword on her side and had a shovel that she inclined on her shoulder. She asked quite sarcastically:  
  
"Hello? I asked you what the hell you and your companions are doing here. Can't you see that this is not a park? Oh, and also, you're standing on a tomb and the spirit is really not happy."  
  
He jumped off the tomb.  
  
"Now then, if you don't mind, I've got some tombs to dig."  
  
She started to walk back to a tomb she had been working on. Goku's tomb.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been watching this bizarre girl. Although he detested hanyous, this one was different. He could sense that part of her soul seemed to have died. Also, she looked like Inu Yasha and his wretched wench. He spoke out:  
  
"Are you not related to my brother Inu Yasha? You strangely smell like him."  
  
She had stopped. She turned around, put her free hand on her hip and took her hat off.  
  
"So that's why you look and smell familiar! Can I call you uncle Sessoumaru?"  
  
Jaken and Rin looked at the lord quite puzzled. Rin walked up to her. Knelt down a bit and said:  
  
"You're so cute!"  
  
And that's when she started touching the ears. Sachi Hoshiko cringed and said to herself:  
  
"Must not hurt, must not hurt, must not..."  
  
All of a sudden Rin just gave her one of those hugs that are really hard to get out of.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, can't we keep her? Pretty please?"  
  
Jaken was shocked.  
  
"Are you out of your MIND!? Lord Sesshoumaru, please put some sense into this girl..."  
  
"No need to knock some sense into her, 'cause I'm not going."  
  
The little girl broke free from the hug and put her hat back on. She started walking back to the new cemetery.  
  
Jaken was pleased. He gave out a sigh of relief. Suddenly his head jerked up to see Sesshoumaru's reaction.  
  
To his utter amazement, Sesshoumaru just calmly sat down on the base of a tree. Jaken gave out another sigh. His lord was showing him that they would wait for the little hanyou. Rin clasped her hands and gave a small cry of joy.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The sun had set. Sachi wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She was both proud and sad of the work that she had done. She shook her head and looked if the others were still there. They were. She sighed and said:  
  
"You know what they say. If you can't beat 'em, join'em."  
  
She walked to Sasshoumaru's two headed dragon, touched one of its heads and lied down on it. Sesshoumaru had won this battle. They all went on it and flew away. The youkai turned to his niece and asked her:  
  
"Tell me, what are you good at?"  
  
"That's a weird question to ask. Well, I'm able to cast sutras and stuff. I can clean. But I'm also a master archer and disciplined swordsman, err woman, whatever."  
  
She took her hat and covered her eyes and dozed off. It was the first time in a while that she had a good night's sleep. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: Yay! I'm done! You like? No like? Tell me please!! 


	10. Things change in eleven years

**Daughter of a hanyou**

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 9. Nothing really changed.

Author: Where did everyone go? (sniffle) I'm so sad, I think I'm going to jump of a building. Oh, here's chapter 10 for those who are interested…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Things change in ten years

"Ten years have passed. Ten years of searching. And still no sign of her…"

That was what Kagome thought.

But don't think that nothing changed during their search…

" Mommy! I'm hungry!"

" Me too!"

You got it: Kagome had twins three years after Sachi disappeared. They were born trouble makers, but they were very different in personality: Inu Kiyoshi was quiet and mostly clung to Kagome, while Inu Leiko was just like Inu Yasha: arrogant and open-minded. They also had different eye-color: Inu Kiyoshi had blue eyes and Inu Leiko had yellow eyes.

Kagome didn't want to tell Inu Yasha that they were expecting another little angel…

But that's not all that happened in the past decade…

For example, Miroku and Sango had five other children ( Cho, Dai, Hana, Jiro and Kisho), but Sango didn't gain an _ounce _of weight.

You see, they also got a bit of that longevity potion I talked about earlier (look at chapter 3 or 4). Also, you'd be amazed how fast someone could lose weight while being a demon-slayer…

Anyways, let's talk about Shippou…

He wasn't a little tyke anymore. He was in his early twenties and he was a bombshell in the youkai world.

Sure, he still had his hair tied in a ponytail, he still wore the same clothing, but his eyes were what girls were after: they became a deep blue-green and they were always glimmering like gems.

But don't think he was a player. Oh no, Shippou already found his gem: her name was Akako. She was also a kitsune. She wore a short red and pink kimono, had red bands on her wrists and ankles, had curly chili colored hair (also tied in a ponytail) and forest green eyes.

They met five years ago in the woods (how romantic), while Shippou strayed from the group.

It was love at first sight.

Of course, Shippou being innocent, he has no idea whatsoever that she's pregnant…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Boy, I sure like to make everyone pregnant! (chuckles, no one else laughs)

Hehehe… anyways, PLEASE review people! I know school started, but one little review never hurts!!


	11. Is it you?

**Daughter of a hanyou**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inu Yasha. Sniffle… but I do own Sachi Hoshiko, Inu Kiyoshi, Inu Leiko, Goku, Akako and Miroku and Sango's children!

Author: Hey peeps! Sorry I didn't update sooner, all my fics are at school and it isn't easy to find a free computer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Is it you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lord sipped his tea calmly while listening to one of his vassals speak.

" You see, milord, I was hoping that when your time has come, you would pass some of your vast riches down to my little fragment of earth…"

"I see…"

A tall figure entered the room, marched to the side of the vassal, quickly gave a bow and said:

"My lord, may I, your personal guard, speak to you in private for a few moments?"

The vassal looked.

"A woman? Your personal guard is a woman?"

"Careful, she's the best of my guard." said the lord.

"And I could easily cut your tongue off." Said Sachi

The lord turned to her:

"That's enough. You may speak to me…"

They both walked out of the chamber.

The fourteen year-old hanyou turned to the lord.

"My lord, that so-called vassal of yours. Something isn't right about him…"

"What do you mean?"

"When he arrived here a few days ago, youkai appeared from out of nowhere…"

"Youkai are always rampaging about in this part of the land."

"Hai. But when I approached him a few moments ago, I sensed the same _reiki_ (aura) that the other youkai had…"

"Where are you going at?"

"Can't you see? That is nothing but a no-good youkai that killed the real vassal, ate his insides and is hiding in his skin!!!"

The lord shuddered.

"It's a good thing that a houshi lives not far from here."

"What do you mean?"

"I have borrowed some paper and ink from him and wrote two sutras and put them on the sides of the door. If he truly is a youkai, his true form will show itself. But if he only has evil intentions, the sutras will still harm him…"

"You may leave now…"

She calmly walked out.

The lord went back to the chamber.

"Vassal, why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"Hai my lord."

The lord walked out of the door first, looking if the sutras where still in place. And they were.

When the "vassal" put his foot past the door, the sutras came into action, and with their supirichuaru energy, slashed off the skin and revealed a hideous tokage.

(AN: Before I continue, "supirichuaru" means spiritual and "tokage" means lizard…)

"Filthy no good mutt!!! You'll pay for thisss…"

"First of all, you're a tokage. And you have no chance of beating me. So you're pretty much toast…"

"You may have uncovered me , but you'll see that I'm not as easy to ssslay."

"We'll let my Kenjougen see to that!"

She drew her sword. The youkai ran out.

"You won't escape!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu Yasha's head rose to the sky, his nose sniffing away like crazy.

"What is it Inu Yasha?"

"There's a youkai coming this way. And it's coming fast!"

He drew out Tetsusaiga.

A large dark-green tokage came out of the bushes.

"What kind of tokage is that mommy?" said Inu Kiyoshi.

"It's a poisonous one. I've slain a few of these a while back."replied Sango.

"Okay Sango, mind to tell me how to kill it?"said a certain hanyou

"You have to do a direct blow in its heart."

"That won't be a problem then…"

He put his sword back and said:

"Uindo Kizua…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, for at the exact moment, a voice screamed out:

"Nagareboshi!!!!"

One arrow. One single arrow went through the tokage and destroyed it with its powerful energy.

Everyone looked at the charred remains, speechless.

O.O

A figure, probably a teenager, walked to the remains.

The lower part of the face was hidden by a poison-mask, the top and left side hidden by a straw hat.

The mysterious person walked to the arrow and yanked it out of the charred remains and approached it to her bow.

"You're going to die Inu Yasha!"

"What the fuck? How do you know my name?"

"I know many things."

"Inu Yasha, I suggest you don't fight. This challenger looks like they could be faster and stronger than you think…" said a certain lecherous houshi.

"Who cares what you think? A fight is a fight, and I'm going to win…"

"Your over-confidence will be your downfall Fath- I mean faggot…"

And an arrow landed in his arm

"Did I hear right? Did he really make a mistake? Or was he really going to say…" thought Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!!!"

The demon slayer threw her massive boomerang.

One leap sufficed in dodging it.

"You're finished."

The stranger took out a huge sword.

"Jougen Suraisu!"

A large crescent like beam was hurled at Sango.

The fight went on.

In less than a minute, Sango was out cold.

"How dare you?" screamed out Miroku.

"You're going to pay!"

He started to take off his bi-zu.

" Take that off, and I will kill your woman"

"Grrr…"

Shippou snarled.

"I hate feeling so useless!!!" he said

"Shippou. Don't go! I beg you…" pleaded Akako

Too late. Shippou was attacking…

"Stupid kitsune. Doesn't know when not to fight." Sharply replied the stranger

"No matter. I kill you just the same…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku smirked.

"Hmmm. This is very amusing."

"Milord. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes. Shoot them all down."

"Yes, milord…"

The bow was stretched out.

A high-pitched noise followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn! Why won't you stop moving?"

Inu Yasha slashed in the air.

The stranger stopped.

"Get down!" they screamed.

"Not until you go down!"

"Hmph. Why should you understand? You're an old dog…"

The stranger quickly bolted at him and turned, putting his back to him. An arrow landed in it left upper arm. Another cut the link of the mask and a third arrow pushed the hat off. Everything seemed to stop: Akako stopped pulling Shippou up, Sango stopped straining as they saw who it was.

"Sachi?" said Kagome.

"Is it you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: And voilà!!!

Audience: You're evil! You left us on a cliffy!!!

Author: Well yeah, I want you people to keep reading it!


End file.
